The Minecraft Chronicles
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: There are only a few friends who share a house in a village. They are under the threat of Herobrine when they go into their mine. One day they go into their mine and get trapped with Herobrine who kills some of them. What happens? Who lives? Who Dies? READ FOR MORE!
1. The Beginning Of Our Tale

Hey fanfiction! I was sitting in my room at 11:15 in the morning and my sick brother was playing Minecraft on the xbox so I was thinking "I should make a fanfic with me and my brother in it! It could be about me and him playing the xbox version and chronicle our adventures up til us beating the living shit out of the ender dragon!" so here I am typing this. It will chronicle my own idea for a adventure and all. Then I thought "Wait my bro is a whiny brat. Im putting my friend thats 7 his name is PaternalBlock95 on xboxlive so I should just put him on there.. I could add other friends.." I said. So thats what its gonna be about. Me and my friends playing Minecraft over xbox live. :D

What should the title be? South Craft? As in a reference to South Park? Or Soul Crafter? As a reference to Soul Eater? Or how about Minecrafts Inferno? As a reference to Dante's Inferno? Or somethin.. How about.. The Minecraft Chronicles?

Yeah thats good the Minecraft Chronicles.

k then. Character list time.

Characters.

Snow (Me)

Skin- Jack Of Blades Fable

Gender- Male

Age- 13

Weapon Of Choice- Iron Sword.

Armor Of Choice- Diamond.

Halo (My gf)

Skin- Cat girl

Gender- Female

Age- 13

Weapon Of Choice- Bow and Arrow.

Armor Of Choice- Iron armor.

Dewey Family

Skin- Star trooper from star wars

Gender- Male

Age- 13

Weapon Of Choice- Mace.

Armor Of Choice- Diamond.

PaternalBlock95

Skin- Ghast

Gender- Male

Age- 7

Weapon Of Choice- Enchanted Iron Sword.

Armor Of Choice- Iron.

Uttermostbear

Skin- DJ

Gender- Male

Age- 14

Weapon Of Choice- Any.

Armor Of Choice- Any.

Anyhow now that the character list is done with (For some reason I do character lists every single fucking fanfic... -_-') time for disclaimers!

Author: Snow come do disclaimers.

Snow: NO!  
Author: Come on Snow don't make this difficult.

Snow: NO!  
Author: SNOW! DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMERS!  
Snow: NO! *runs away*

Author: Fine then. Paternal will do the disclaimers.

Paternal: The author owns Minecraft and breaks the law.

Author: I DO FUCKING NOT!

Paternal: SEE?! HE IS MENTALLLL

Author: WTF NO I AM NOT! PATERNAL YOUR MAKING THIS WORSE!

Paternal: HEE HEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO!

Author: DO THE DISCLAIMERS!

Paternal: NEVER! *runs away*

Author: Grrrrrrr... Uttermost come do the disclaimers.. *eye twitchs*

Uttermostbear: Uhh... NO!

Author: *Bitch slaps Uttermost*

Uttermostbear: WHATS A DISCLAIMER.

Author: ...

Uttermostbear: *Runs away*

Author: Wtf is wrong with everybody?

Author: Dewey.. Come do the disclaimers. *eye twitchs*  
Dewey: Hi Author!

Author: Hi Dewey... You know in the fanfic my character is Snow...

Dewey: I know!

Author: Do the disclaimers. *eye twitch*

Dewey: NO! *runs away*

Author: *screams because so pissed off*

Halo: Whats wrong honey?

Author: Everybody wont do disclaimers.

Halo: Aww. *Kisses author*

Author: *smiles* Thanks sweety. Remember the BF4 Fanfic with me and u in it?  
Halo: Yeah. That was awesome.

Author: Maybe u will be able to do it again in this fic. *smiles*

Halo: That would be nice Snow.

Author: Ik. *kisses*

Author and Halo: The Author of this fanfic does not own Minecraft or Mojang. Or anything in this fic but all the characters. He does not own any cameos/references there will be in this fic. That is all.

Now that that is done on to the story!

Another day in Minecraft. Another day of mining in the Mineshaft with my friends.

I wake up early to my Wolf whining for food. Which I respond to by getting out of bed and making some coffee. 5 minutes later he is still whining. "Alright.. Alright.. Rain just let me get your food." I mumble opening the cabinet and grabbing the dog food and pouring some into his bowl which he happily licks my leg before going and eating. I sit down at the table and drink my coffee and stare out the window thinking. When im done and ready to start mining my friends are still asleep. "GUYS WAKE UP!" I yell waking everybody up.

"WHAT THE FUCK" They say.

"You guys slept in way to long. We got to get down to the mine." I say.

"Shit!" They exclaim jumping out of bed and hurriedly getting ready.

Moments later we are ready and they've got there pickaxes to.

"Ready guys?" I ask.

"Ready." They respond.

"Hey Snow?" My girlfriend Halo asks.

"Yeah Halo?" I respond.

"Have you seen m- Sorry nevermind." She says.

"Um, Ok." I say.

In a few minutes we are all outside walking down the familier cobblestone path to our mine.

"Watch out for Herobrine!" A villager says as we walk past.

"Herobrine?" Dewey asks.

"Oh screw that Herobrine was killed long ago." I say.

"But what if he comes back? He could kill all of us.. And he might kill us one by one.." Paternal says.

I forgot to mention my friends are Halo who is my girlfriend, Dewey Family who is my friend, PaternalBlock95 who is my friend, Uttermostbear who is my friend but doenst talk much and then theres me. The leader of the group. We all share a house and were all good friends so yeah.

"Snow?" Paternal asks.

"What Paternal?" I respond.

"Wh- Whats that?" He asks pointing at something.  
"Nothing, A creeper maybe?" I respond.

"But it has a human form.." He says.

I look at where he is pointing but see nothing.

"Theres nothing there Paternal." I respond.

"But there was! He vanished!" He says.

I sigh. "There is no Herobrine." I say.

"But.." He starts.

"No buts." I say.

My group remains silent for the rest of the walk into our mine.

"Ok guys lets split up." I say as we enter where we mine everyday.

"K." Everybody agrees.

"Me and Halo will go together, Paternal and Uttermost go together and Dewey can go with Uttermost and Paternal." I say.

"Alright." They agree and with that we split up.

"Halo! Look! Diamond ore!" I say, Pointing at some diamond ore.

"Cool!" She says.

I take out my Iron Pick and start mining the diamond ore and when the diamonds fall from it i cant help staring at them.

"Can I have some?" Halo asks.

"Sure." I say giving her a few.

"Thanks." She says putting them away.

"No problem." I respond walking deeper into the cave.

Then thats when I hear a scream. Its so loud.

"SNOW!" it says.

"DEWEY! THATS DEWEY AND UTTERMOST SCREAMING!" I yell rushing back to where we agreed to split only to find drops of blood on the ground the drops of blood lead somewhere and me and Halo cautiously decide to follow it.

We eventully come to a large pool of blood and in the middle are Dewey and Uttermost's bodys. There bodys have cuts and gashs all over them. Blood soaked through there clothes... I gasp and feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can tell this is to much for Halo as she starts crying.

"Sshh. Halo its ok." I comfort her, But the thing that I dont understand the most is who would of done this? As I can't find any noticable thing that Uttermost killed Dewey or vice versa..

Then we hear a voice. "LEAVE. NOW." It says.

"Shit, What was that?" I say.

"I don't fucking know! Lets get the hell out of here Snow!" Halo screams.

I hurriedly grab Deweys dead body and sling it over my shoulder and do the same with Uttermost then me and Halo run as fast as we can out of the cave but im being weighed down by the two dead bodys weight so I can't run very fast but we make it. We take a moment to catch our breath outside the cave and I put the bodys on the ground. Thats when I see the claw marks on there neck. Herobrine has done this. Herobrine is real. We are in trouble.

Alright that chapter is over. How did you like it? Leave a review and all that!  
:D

Later fanfiction.

Peace- ScarredWarrior15.


	2. Coping With A Loss

Alright fanfiction this is the secound chapter of The Minecraft Chronicles!

Last chapter Dewey and Uttermost died.

They never found Paternal.

Will they find him this chapter? Read on...

Character check.

Name- Dewey Family

Gender- Male

Age- 13

Status- Dead

Name- UttermostBear

Gender- Male

Age- 14

Status- Dead

Name- PaternalBlock95

Gender- Male

Age- 7

Status- Unknown.

Name- Snow

Gender- Male

Age- 13

Status- Alive

Name- Halo

Gender- Female

Age- 13

Status- Alive

Alright thats done now for disclaimers!

Author: Snow do disclaimers.

Snow: Ok. Srry bout last chapter lol.

Author: Its ok lol.

Snow: The author does not own Minecraft or Mojang.

Author: Its true but I wish I did... =P

Chapter time!  
-

I can't sleep after what happened in that mine. Im afraid to go back. But as we walk home from that mine and head into my house im greeted by Paternal.

"Hey Snow!" Paternal says.

"Paternal what happened back there?! Dewey and Uttermost were dead!" I said.

"Herobrine got them! I saw him! We were mining and I saw a figure and they wouldnt listen and when I turned my back to them so I could look at something I heard a scream and I spun around and they were dead so I ran as fast as I could back here!" He says.

"So thats why you weren't there?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"That was scary." Halo comments.

"Ikr?" I say.

Then my wolf Rain came in and I pet him and I fed him a bone.

When I went to sleep I felt like something was wrong..

Boy was I right because when I woke up Rain was nowhere to be found he was gone, Like he vanished.

When I went into Paternal's room I saw blood all over the room and Paternal dead on the floor.

Oh god what is happening?! Herobrine is going to kill us all!

Then I remember Halo.

"HALO!?" I scream and I hear footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Snow?!" She says.

"Halo! Paternal is dead and my wolf is gone!" I say.

"Im just glad ur still here." Halo says.

"Agreed." I say.

"We need to get out of here this place is haunted!" I say.

"I thought there was something wrong with this place." She responds.

So we pack up and head for the forest.

We make camp in the middle of a dense forest with our tents we packed and some lumber we found we then set a fire to the logs and make a campfire.

But we still have the feeling something is watching us..

What will happen to us?

Ooh! Cliffhanger! :3 Chapter 2 wasnt that long so sorry if u didnt like that part but I got bored so yeah.

:/ Until chapter 3 Fanfiction! 

This hopefully will get 4 or 5 chapters..

And I might go back to work on my BF4 Fic after chapter 3.

So chapter 3 might be the last chapter.

Alright. Bye.

Peace- ScarredWarrior15


End file.
